En quelques mots
by arwen666
Summary: Un peu de tout et rien sous forme de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voila une petite série de drabbles, enfin si on peut dire parce que j'ai du mal a ne faire que cents mots.... J'ai ecris ceci spécialement pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. J'en ai d'autres en reserve. Si je vois qu'ils vous plaisent je mettrais la suite. **_

**_Bonne lecture_**

_**Un mauvais mélange**_

Je le regarde se pencher sur ma décoction, le regard sévère, ses cheveux d'un noir profond cachent son visage. Je me sens anxieux, j'attends la sentence tel un condamné à mort, alors qu'il plonge son doigt dans le mélange et qu'il le lèche doucement. Je retiens un gémissement car même à cet instant je le trouve sexy.

« Tu trouves cela réussi Blaise ? »

Je ne sais que répondre et me contente de baisser la tête comme un enfant pris en faute, j'ai pourtant suivi toutes ses directives.

« Le mélange des ingrédients est un art Blaise, un art qui se respecte. Chacun d'entre eux doit se fondre dans l'autre en totale harmonie. Tu dois surveiller chaque frémissements de ta préparation, rester près du chaudron à chaque minutes. »

C'est presque la larme à l' œil que je le regarde lui, Severus Snape grand Maître des Potions et amant exceptionnel, s'emparer de mon petit chaudron et jeter sans remords ma jolie mayonnaise dans l'évier.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Sentiments obscurs**_

Il y a des moments où je hais mon nom, où j'aimerais être un autre. La plupart du temps c'est quand je t'observe furtivement que cette rage envers ce nom qui pourtant fait souvent ma fierté voit le jour.

La haine qui m'envahit alors est acide et corrosive, je hais le Survivant parce qu'il a gagné ton amitié, je hais la sang de bourbe parce que tu la respectes bien plus que moi, mais plus que tout je te hais toi.

Toi et tes sales manières de vauriens, ton langage grossier et ta tignasse rousse si caractéristique de la famille misérable à laquelle tu appartiens. Je ne supporte pas l'émoi que tu provoques en moi quand dans la pénombre fraîche de ma chambre je me laisse aller à imaginer les outrages que je pourrais te faire subir si je t'avais entre les mains pour quelques heures.

J'ai si honte et je me sens si sale quand je m'attarde dans les vestiaires dans l'espoir de t'épier sous la douche et que je sens mon sexe se dresser avec ardeur à la vue de ta nudité.

Les choses seraient peut être différentes si tu n'étais pas toi et si j'étais un autre, je pourrais être ton ami et me gorger de ton image, peut-être que tu ne me fascinerais pas ainsi si je te connaissais mieux. Ou encore je pourrais te séduire si j'avais ton amitié et parcourir sans honte ton corps de ma langue, je ne verrais pas que de la haine dans tes yeux mais du désir.

Oui il y a vraiment des jours où je déteste être un Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Enivrement**_

Ta peau a un goût salé qui me torture, une addiction que je ne maîtrise pas, que j'accepte même avec délice puisque je ne peux pas lutter contre. Quand je voyage le long de ton corps, c'est d'abord la douceur de ton épiderme qui me frappe, il fond sous ma langue telle la meilleure des gourmandises.

Toutes ces années où je t'ai détesté parce que ta présence me rappelait mon adolescence tourmentée, au fond de moi je savais déjà que tu serais délicieux si un jour mon palais pouvait se repaître de tes multiples saveurs.

Dans ce cachot humide, toi allongé sur le sol de pierre dur et froid, moi te dominant dur et chaud, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai attendu durant toutes ces années ? J'embrasse la peau fine entre tes jambes, à l'intérieur de tes cuisses, là ton odeur est douce et musquée ta saveur presque onctueuse.

Tu te cambres, viens à ma rencontre, écarte encore plus tes jambes pour que je puisse encore te goûter pleinement. Pour moi, tu abdiques toute résistance, ton air bravache et insolent s'est envolé, je ne vois plus que désir, plaisir, attente et frustration sur ton visage. Des expressions dont je me délecte, presque aussi savoureuses que le goût qui imprègne encore ma langue.

Enfin j'abrège tes souffrances et te prends dans ma bouche, voracement comme un affamé et le râle de délivrance qui s'échappe de tes lèvres entrouvertes sonne comme une victoire à mes oreilles. Cette fois-ci c'est un bouquet d'épices qui ravit mes papilles en alerte, ta verge frémissante si dure et douce semble avoir toutes les saveurs du monde alors que je te déguste comme on le ferait d'un met rare et délicat.

J'observe ta silhouette qui se découpe dans l'ombre des bougies se tordre sous la torture que je t'impose parce que tu veux plus, parce que tu veux l'extase, que depuis le début je te fais toucher du doigt sans jamais te l'offrir.

Le rythme s'accélère encore, tes hanches viennent à la rencontre de ma bouche dans laquelle tu t'enfonces profondément et enfin je sens ta semence envahir mon corps. Enivrement des sens, je n'en perdrai pas une seule goutte de cette essence vitale qui me fait renaître à mon tour.

Dans un soupir tu prononces mon prénom, presque comme une prière.

« Sev'… »

Mais je ne me laisse pas fléchir, je maintiens durement ton corps sur le sol alors qu'à nouveau je te couvre de baisers brûlants.

« Fermez-là Potter ! »

Oui, tais-toi Potter parce que ce soir je n'ai pas fini de me repaître de ton corps.

_.. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A la demande générale hum.. Plutot a celle de mon adorable Myym seule lectrice suffisament courageuse pour s'aventurer dans chacun de mes ecrits je poste encore une seri de trois petits drabbles._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Studieusement_**

« Assieds-toi Sirius nous n'avons pas terminé. »

Mon ton est calme mais résolu, je dois être un peu masochiste pour m'être dévoué et t'accompagner dans tes révisons quand comme un jeune chien fou, tu n'aspires qu'a t'amuser dans le soleil tout neuf de ce début d'été.

« Mais Rem' il fait bien trop beau pour se concentrer sur ces fichus parchemins, et puis ça sent le moisi ici ! »

Je ris doucement parce que tu as l'air d'un enfant boudeur mais mon corps félon me rappelle bien trop souvent à mon goût que tu deviens un homme. Tu te penches vers moi avec un sourire malin auquel je sais résister et tu plantes tes yeux d'un bleu sombre dans les miens.

« S'il te plaît, viens t'amuser avec moi, nous avons tout le temps pour le reste. »

Tu me souris de ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant et la certitude soudaine m'envahit que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, tu sais quels sentiments ombrageux parfois honteux m'animent à ton égard et tu en uses pour obtenir ce que tu veux sans jamais me donner ce que moi je désire.

Ces moments me font juste espérer l'inavouable, qu'un jour tu te penches vers moi et que tes lèvres si pleines se posent sur les miennes et les réchauffent de leur froideur habituelle. Je soupire, un soupir empli de frustration larvée.

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons faire une petite pause. »

Sans attendre tu bondis et te précipites vers la sortie, tu savais déjà que je te dirais oui puisque je ne sais jamais rien te refuser.

« Le dernier arrivé au lac est une bouse de dragon Lunard ! »

Je te regarde disparaître dans le couloir, non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je te rendrais studieux, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui non plus que mon cœur se calmera en ta présence.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Incompréhension_**

Une pelleté de terre de plus et j'entends tes sanglots étouffés, je me tourne vers toi et contemple ton visage ravagé par les larmes et, comme toujours depuis mes onze ans, ton chagrin me brise le cœur.

La terre est dure et caillouteuse, chaque coup de pelle me demande un effort qui me brûle les reins alors qu'un vent froid et humide balaie mes membres à peine recouvert d'un pyjama trop fin.

Mon trou enfin creusé, je saisis délicatement le petit corps recouvert d'un drap afin que tu n'aies pas à contempler sa dépouille. Je le dépose lentement dans ce qui sera sa dernière demeure et, à nouveau, plonge ma pelle dans la terre pour le recouvrir.

Ma tâche est achevée maintenant. Tu t'avances doucement, si belle dans ta chemise de nuit d'un blanc pur presque virginal, et dépose doucement une tulipe d'un jaune profond sur la tombe de celui qui fût pendant si longtemps à tes côtés.

J'enserre doucement tes épaules alors que, la tête enfouie dans mon cou, tu te laisses à nouveau submerger par les larmes et le chagrin. Mes pensées dérivent et je m'interroge, oui, je me demande comment toi tu as réussi l'exploit de faire de moi ton esclave. Depuis tant d'années déjà, je vis à travers toi, mes joies, mes peines sont les tiennes, c'est quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas.

L'amour nous fait faire des choses incroyables, soulève les cœurs, nous rend tour à tour fort et courageux, mais parfois aussi nous rend incroyablement stupide. Par moment la raison me revient et je m'interroge sur ce pouvoir incroyable que tu possèdes sur moi, sans jamais vraiment l'avoir cherché.

Oui moi, Ronald Weasley, alors que je tiens mon épouse contre mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que je fais planté au beau milieu de mon jardin, à trois heures du matin, devant la tombe d'un foutu chat obèse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Esclavage_**

Je me tiens droit et raide, une expression de fierté feinte peinte sur mon visage, et je te regarde toi, mon Maître, marqué mon fils comme ton esclave. Ses mèches blondes savamment peigné, son arrogance dans chacun de ses gestes, et surtout son orgueil si palpable me rappelle celui que j'étais à son age.

Ma femme me regarde, et malgré son maintien aristocratique je lis dans ces yeux la supplique muette qu'elle m'envoie. Elle ne veut pas faire de notre fils ton serviteur, elle ne veut pas qu'il vive dans la peur de ton appel. Mais comment pourrais-je m'y opposer quand depuis toujours je ne suis que ton pantin.

J'ai peur de toi autant que je t'admire, j'œuvre pour toi en public, salissant parfois mon image, je te sacrifie ma famille dans l'espoir d'un seul de tes regards. Ta puissance me fascine, je suis aliéné par ton charisme qui me transforme trop souvent en fossoyeur.

Parfois, la nuit, je rêve que je m'échappe, loin de toi et de ta folie, commençant une vie nouvelle avec ma famille dans un ailleurs que je ne connais mais que j'imagine avec ferveur, puis la marque me brûle. C'est comme si tu le sentais. Tu sais qu'à cet instant je rêve de te quitter, et tu te rappelle à moi pour mieux m'emprisonner.

Alors j'accours, je te rejoins, et tu me parles de ta voix irréelle. Ta silhouette reptilienne tourne autour de moi, les effleurements de l'étoffe qui te recouvre provoque en moi des frissons presque orgasmique parce qu'à ton contact je touche du doigt le pouvoir.

Alors je laisse mon fils ce soir devenir ton esclave. Je te laisse tourner autour, l'ensorcelant de ta présence, et je vois sur son visage se dessiner les prémices de l'extase purement mentale que procure ton toucher alors qu'en moi se réveille l'horrible démon puant de la jalousie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voila encore une petite serie de drabbles. Je remercie Myym et Mad pour leur superbes reviews qui m'ont incroyablement boostés!!!!**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Arwen_**

_**Asservissement**_

« S'il te plais Blaise, pour me faire plaisir !

« Hermione j'ai dit non !

Je refuse et je resterais ferme cette fois ci, je suis Blaise Zabini par Merlin, je ne me laisserais pas aller à une chose aussi sordide. Elle me regarde avec sa petite moue innocente, elle sait que je suis faible face à elle, quelle idée j'ai eu de poser mes yeux sur elle il y a trois ans, j'étais si tranquille avant.

Me voilà aujourd'hui en train de lutter contre cette félonne qui use et abuse de ces charmes auxquels, par la faute de je ne sais quelle déficience mentale, je ne sais pas résister.

Mais je tiendrais bon, je serais fort, j'imagine déjà l'horreur et l'humiliation, ma nudité exposé aux yeux de tous, cette chaleur mortelle agressant mon corps, l'humidité suintant de tout les murs se déposant sur mon épiderme et cet air saturé et vicié pénétrant dans mes poumons, les tapissant , les empoisonnant.

Non cette fois ci je serais ferme avec elle, il est temps qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je ne prêterais pas a ces petits jeux ou les corps se mêlent et ou les fluides corporels se mélangent. Je la câlinerais, la désirerais, je rendrais son corps esclave du mien pour lui prouver qu'elle n'a besoin de rien d'autre que moi.

Merlin ! Elle s'avance vers moi, elle m'enlace, collant son corps souple et chaud contre le mien que je maudis pour son empressement à réagir.

« Fais-le pour moi Blaise, j'en ai tellement envie.

Sa voix douce et suppliante, son odeur si entêtante, je sens que déjà je signe ma reddition tant je la sens se fondre dans mes bras de façon affolante.

Diable de femme qui me fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut !

« Bien d'accord nous irons faire ta séance de sauna !

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Un sourire_**

Parfois d'un sourire peut naître de grandes choses, un sourire peut bouleverser notre monde si parfait et ébranler la plus intime de nos convictions.

Je me souviens avoir pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu, alors que tu étais mon professeur, que ton sourire était bienveillant, réconfortant et que le plus mauvais des élèves ne pouvait se sentir rabaissé lorsque tes yeux se posaient sur lui.

Plus tard, lorsque nous partagions nos apartés quelques peu secrètes et que tu me parlais de mes parents qui étaient tes plus chers amis, je me suis dit que ton sourire répandait en moi une chaleur inconnue et délicieuse, et que je ne voulais pas que cela prenne fin un jour.

Lorsque j'ai contemplé ton visage illuminé à la vue de Sirius, que je considérais encore stupidement comme mon ennemi, comme l'assassin de mes parents, j'ai compris que tu étais enfin heureux et que dans le bonheur tu étais beau.

Je me souviens aussi de ton rictus désabusé quand, par la force, tu as du nous quitter à cause des gens bien pensant qui ne te jugeaient pas digne, toi, à l'intelligence pourtant si subtile, de nous côtoyer. Mon cœur a saigner et pleurer en silence la perte de ce sourire.

J'ai consacré mon temps ensuite à le faire renaître sur tes lèvres si fines, et je dois dire avec fierté que j'y suis arrivé , usant de tout les stratagèmes possibles pour qu'à chacune de nos rencontre, à nouveau, il brûle mon corps transi par la peur de ce destin trop lourd que je portais sur mes épaules.

J'aimais tes sourires, j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient toujours posés sur moi, ils portaient en eux la promesse d'un avenir meilleur.

Aujourd'hui je contemple ton corps froid, pudiquement recouvert d'un drap. Tu es mort pour moi, pour m'offrir cette victoire et cette liberté tant attendu. Mais comment puis-je savourer cet accomplissement si je ne sens pas l'ombre de ton sourire planer autour de moi.

On peut vivre pour un sourire. On peut mourir de sa perte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_L'envie_**

L'envie est un sentiment si dur. Il brûle les entrailles par sa puissance, il nous rend fou de culpabilité alors même que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de le ressentir. Les moldus prétendent que c'est un péché, alors pardonnez-moi Merlin, parce que j'ai pêché encore et encore, et que même maintenant, alors que j'implore votre pardon, je ressens cette brûlante sensation de rage et de haine à son égard.

Parfois je me demande pourquoi toi et pas moi, nous sommes nés le même jour, la même année, qui t'a donné le cadeau de ta célébrité alors que moi je n'ai eu que celui de la médiocrité ? Quelle fée bienveillante c'est penchée sur ton berceau quand visiblement, la mienne n'a pas jugé bon de faire le déplacement.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que penserait les gens s'ils savaient que j'envie follement ton destin, alors que tu es seul au monde sans parents et famille aimante. Seul ? Quelle ironie quand tu vis chaque jour entouré de la célébrité qui est la tienne, quand tu as des amis si fidèles qu'ils seraient prêt à mourir avec toi, pour toi.

Tu es Harry Potter, je ne suis que Neville. Ta mère est une héroïne morte pour te sauver, sacrifié à l'autel de son amour pour toi, la mienne est enfermée à Sainte Mangouste, dissimulée comme un secret honteux. La tienne, d'ou qu'elle t'observe, doit être fière de toi quand la mienne ne me reconnais pas.

Que serait ma vie si c'était moi qui portait cette cicatrice au front ? Serais-je moi aussi reconnu, adulé, respecté ? Est-ce que je mériterais enfin l'affection des autres. Je dois être fou pour souhaiter que Voldemort m'ai choisi moi, fou pour rêver d'être à ta place et frôler la mort à chaque pas que je fais.

Oh oui, Harry, parfois je t'envie si fort que j'en ai mal au cœur, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je vais tuer ce serpent ignoble, pas pour t'aider, mais pour ma part de gloire, celle que j'attend depuis si longtemps.

Tout cela va cesser Harry, parce que quand toi tu vivras avec les fantômes de la guerre, moi je vivrais avec mon seul acte de bravoure, bienheureux dans mon monde.

Je te passerais le flambeau, c'est toi désormais qui devras porter le poids de cette malédiction qui me hante depuis trop longtemps.

Bientôt Harry, c'est toi qui m'envieras.


End file.
